


Sapphos

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU: Harry not chosen one, Age Difference, F/F, Female Draco, Female Harry, Hari has children, Hari is like 35, Lyra is 19, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Smut, au: no war, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Hari may or may not be suffering from a mid-life crisis, all she knows is that she hasn't been happy for a long time, and now that her divorce is finalized she can finally live as her true self, or at least, she wants to try, that's how she meets a gorgeous blonde named Lyra at a secret lesbian club called, Sapphos.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a couple of things, this is mostly not canon compliant. Hari and Lyra never met (obviously because Lyra is much younger than Hari in this). Additionally, Hari is a mother of three, but trying to figure out her life post-divorce. Also this is starting off smutty, I imagine there will be more chapters and some will be less smutty?

Of all the holidays, Halloween had always been Hari’s least favorite. Not that any of them had ever been particularly good during her childhood. She’s never had a good birthday, Christmas, or Easter, so it stood to reason that for her, Halloween was just one of those days, which was why it was of the utmost importance to her that her children have extra special holidays, holidays they would remember all their lives. Even if she couldn’t give them the stable home life she had hoped to, after all, her marriage to Jeremey had been both eternally long, and at least for the kids, relatively short, and terribly unhappy at best. He wasn’t a bad man by any means, he just didn’t make Hari happy. Sure she had gotten three amazing kids out of it, but it was hardly the life she had imagined herself living after Hogwarts. Being a stay-at-home mum didn’t exactly suit her. She had taken a job after their youngest turned five, and their divorce had gone through, working for the Ministry. It was tiresome, thankless work, but she needed something to keep her busy while the children were split between herself and Jeremey. 

She was starting to think she was having a mid-life crisis, or rather, that’s what Ron seemed to think, and as her oldest and dearest friend, she tended to feel as though he might have a good feel for these sorts of things. The moment Hari had shown up to a Weasley family gathering on Sirius’s old motorbike, sporting a leather jacket and denims after having chopped off all her hair, Ron had pulled her aside to ask what the bloody hell was going on with her. Hari had tried her best to explain it, the funny thing was, she felt, for the first time, comfortable in her own skin, like she was finally able to start living the life she had thought she should.

“It’s just not the Hari we’re used to,” Hermione had told her, sounding uncomfortably like Molly Weasley in that moment. Hari didn’t know how to tell them that the girl they had known, the who had been doing everything in her power to give off an air of the respectable housewife that was a little too close to Aunt Petunia for comfort, was gone. That she had never _really_ been that girl, but she had tried for her husband’s sake, and for her family. 

Hari had begun to realize a number of things about herself since her divorce, things she had buried away deep down, and had only recently begun to surface.

This was how, on Halloween night, while the kids were off trick-r-treating with their father and his new girlfriend, _Veronica,_ Hari found herself, slipping into a dark alley off Diagon Alley, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. She wasn’t sure she was quite ready for anyone to recognize her as of yet, not _here_ anyway.

The club itself was nondescript on the outside, one had to know exactly what it was they were looking for in order to find it, not unlike the Room of Requirement back at Hogwarts, Hari had noted. Standing in front of the brick wall between two other buildings, Hari closed her eyes, and pictured exactly what she was looking for. _Sapphos_. The only lesbian club in Wizard London. The wall opened up, and Hari slipped inside, taking care not to be seen as she did so. 

Inside, the bar was dark, lit only by a few magical balls of light, littered about the room. It had a sort of hazy quality about it, making it feel almost dreamlike. There were women of all sorts hanging about the bar, some dancing on what Hari supposed was meant to be a dance floor, though it didn’t really look like much. Around the dance floor were several dozen sofas, and chairs on which lots of women were sitting and mostly talking. Though, Hari was certain she did see at least a few women snogging. Swallowing, Hari made her way towards the bar and ordered a cocktail, a whiskey, straight up. She could feel her pulse rising as she looked around the room, a mixture of nerves and desire. The bartender gave her a wink as she got to making Hari’s cocktail. 

Hari took a seat at the bar with some amount of trepidation, she looked casually around the bar, trying not to make eye contact with any of the other patrons. She was fairly certain she wasn’t prepared to talk to anyone just yet. It was then, that Hari caught sight of a beautiful blonde haired woman a few seats away. Hari’s breath caught in her throat, and she almost didn’t notice as the bartender sat down her cocktail. She hadn’t intended to stare, but the blonde bombshell looked as though she had just walked out of a Muggle film set somewhere. She was wearing a white button down blouse, probably made of silk, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a black pencil skirt. It was somewhat difficult to tell, but it looked as though she also had on black stockings, and black stilettos. Hari swallowed hard, the blouse the other woman was wearing was unbuttoned just enough to show off a considerable amount of cleavage, that looked milky white and supple and Hari was certain she was drooling. Her hair was kept up in a neat ponytail, and her lips were Gryffindor red. She looked, for all the world, far too good for a place like this. Hari nearly groaned at herself for even thinking such an obvious line.

At long last, the woman looked up, and caught Hari’s eye, and Hari was certain she stopped breathing for a second as the woman stared at her, her eyes twinkled, then as if to spite Hari, the bartender appeared before the blonde suddenly and began speaking to her. Hari couldn’t quite make out what was being said over the music, but the way in which the blonde laughed, placing her hand softly on the bartender’s it was clear they were dating, or at least familiar.

Dejected, Hari finished her drink in a quick shot and forced herself to get up, she had half a mind to leave now, she was certain she wasn’t ready for all of this, she wasn’t even sure she belonged there, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, and felt her heart nearly stop, as she found the blonde standing directly behind her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Hello,” she said, holding out her delicate looking hand. Hari had half a mind to kiss it, but she was certain she could never be so bold, so instead she merely shook the blonde’s hand. The woman in question raised an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing. “I’m Lyra.”

“H-Hari,” she said. It was clear that at Sapphos they did not do last names, Hari supposed that was for the best. She had considered over the years taking Sirius’ last name, not that she necessarily wanted more association with the Black family than any other, but it felt as though it gave her a certain amount of anonymity. Being the ex-wife of a famous Quidditch star made her somewhat well known, even under her maiden name. Hari had taken the extra precaution of changing her eye color to a deep brown, and her hair to auburn just in case someone might have recognized her, and she had done away with her spectacles in favor of contacts too. She still wasn’t used to the look of her face without them, but she would make do.

“A pleasure,” Lyra said. “I don’t recall ever seeing you around here, Hari, are you new to the scene? Or new to London in general?”

Hari liked the sound of her name on the other woman’s lips. The way she said _Hari,_ sounding so posh yet oddly arrousing. “I…er…” Hari swallowed. “Both,” she lied.

“Ah, marvelous,” Lyra said swiftly curling her arm in Hari’s and walking back towards her spot at the bar. “Well I would love to show you around Wizarding London sometime if you’d like.”

“Oh…er… that would be lovely.”

“Wonderful,” Lyra said with a smile that felt as though it lit Hari’s insides up.

“Lyra. See you’ve bagged another pound of fresh meat,” the bartender said, appearing before them, and acting as though Hari weren’t there.

At this, Lyra laughed, though Hari could tell it didn’t seem particularly genuine, “Oh Sam,” she said.

“Watch out for her,” Sam said, turning to Hari then. “She’s whatever the lesbian equivalent of a man eater is.”

At this, Lyra threw her head back and laughed, “Sam, you are far too much darling,” she turned to Hari then. “Don’t listen to a word she says, she’s just jealous because she couldn’t handle me.” Hari stared at Lyra and Sam for a long moment, not sure if she was interrupting or if this was just how they were. She had never felt so awkward and out of place in all her life.

“She’s a good kid, our Lyra,” Sam said. “Just not easily tamed.”

“That is true,” Lyra replied.

“But then, that is the joy of being nineteen,” Sam added.

“Nineteen?” Hari repeated.

“Nearly twenty,” Lyra said rolling her eyes. “In June. Why?”

Hari did the math in her head, she was almost thirty-six, with three children, there was no way this beautiful, far too young for her, girl would _actually_ be interested in her. Hari swallowed, “I…” Lyra raised an eyebrow at her, “It’s getting late, I should really go.”

“Go? But you just got here,” Lyra said, but Hari had already set down several galleons, unwrapping Lyra’s arm from hers and all but ran out the door, leaving Lyra alone with Sam. Sam smirked, and Lyra glowered.

“I hope you’re happy,” Lyra hissed, standing up, and grabbing a pink fur coat and pulling it on before storming out of the club. It was chilly, and Lyra desperately needed a cigarette, looking around, she caught sight of Hari in the alley between the two buildings that housed the club, as she stood in front of a motorbike. “This yours?” Lyra asked.

Hari nearly jumped as she turned around, “My uncle’s actually, he left it to me after he died.”

Lyra smiled. Hari felt as though she could melt under that smile, it was a dangerous smile, filled with promises she wasn’t sure she could handle. “It’s quite nice,” Lyra said, placing a hand on the polished black metal. Her fingers were long and thin, and she wore dagger like claws that sent shivers down Hari’s spine. “Mind if I... take a ride?” she asked. It was the most lurid thing Hari had ever heard, and she had never been more turned on in her entire life.

“How old do you think I am?” Hari asked.

Lyra looked up at her, her silver eyes shining in the moonlight, she was impossibly more beautiful up close. “Should that matter?”

Hari sighed, “When you’re as young and beautiful as you are, it probably doesn’t,” she admitted.

Lyra grinned, making her way closer to Hari then. “You think I’m beautiful?” she asked.

Hari swallowed, staring down at her lips, then the long, pale expanse of her throat. “Y-yes,” she said, cutting her eyes back to Lyra’s.

“Good,” Lyra replied, stepping closer, so they were mere inches away. “Because I think you’re incredibly handsome.” And oh that word did something to Hari, she had never before felt so alive, and aroused, and seen before in her life.

“Y-you do?” 

“Oh yes,” Lyra replied. “Incredibly so. You’re easily the most handsome butch I’ve ever seen.”

“What?” Hari blinked, suddenly confused.

Lyra eyed her. “Butch, it’s more of a Muggle term, but a lot of lesbian witches have adopted the terminology as well.”

“W-what does it mean?” 

“Well, it’s sort of hard to explain. It’s just a part of who you are, as a woman who likes other women, who’s more masculine presenting like you are. Every butch is different of course, but there’s a certain level of desire to take care of a femme, to protect her, to be there for her, you feel at home in her arms, because she’s like this perfect other half to you. Of course that’s a rather simplified definition but…”

Hari swallowed, “I take it you’re a femme?” she asked.

Lyra smiled, “High femme, actually,” she said showing off her nails. “There’s something especially magical about dressing in the way that makes you the most comfortable that is purely for the benefit of other women, specifically butches in my case. There’s nothing more delicious for me than seeing a butch look so ruffled at the sight of me,” she grinned. “The way you did when you first locked eyes with me. I could feel you staring, taking in my outfit, clearly not entirely sure why you were so aroused at the mere sight of me looking this way.” Hari swallowed hard. Lyra placed a hand gently on Hari’s shoulder, digging her claws in just enough that Hari would feel them, and let out a soft shudder. “If I were to kiss you right now, would you let me?” she asked.

Hari swallowed. “I—I’m much to old for you,” Hari argued weakly.

Lyra raised her eyebrow, at that. “That wasn’t what I asked.”

Hari stared at Lyra’s blood red lips, and nodded, Lyra smiled, standing on her tip toes, and pressed her lips softly to Hari’s. Hari gasped, she had never had another woman’s lips against her own, without thinking, Hari allowed instinct to take over, and wrapped her arms around Lyra’s lithe waist and pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. Lyra moaned into her mouth, arching her back as she did so, and oh that sound, could drive Hari absolutely mad with desire. Lyra’s kisses fueled something deep within her, something primal that Hari couldn’t quite understand. Kissing down Lyra’s jaw, and towards her throat, sucking a love bite onto her flesh. Lyra moaned, and the sound made Hari feel as though she wanted to shove her against the rough brick wall and fuck her senseless. “Gods you’re stunning,” Hari growled into her throat.

Lyra whined, arching her back, “Oh Hari,” she said. “Please.”

The sound of Lyra moaning her name sent shivers down her spine, much more intensely than just the way Lyra said it normally, it was addictive and she knew she wanted to hear her beg more. “Please what?” she growled, not entirely sure where this side of her had come from. She had never been so verbal during sex before, so raw and animalistic, nor had she ever been so turned on before in her life.

“Fuck me,” Lyra whined.

Hari grinned against her throat, “Mmm, you’re going to be the death of me I can feel it. Someone should really fill that filthy little mouth of yours,” Hari said, wishing for the first time in her life she had a cock to stuff in this pretty blonde’s lips. Lyra moaned and nodded, and Hari did the next best thing she could think of, and shoved her fingers into Lyra’s mouth, before she slid her hand up the blonde’s skirt, teasing her thighs with her fingers. Lyra moaned around Hari’s fingers, arching her back more as Hari growled in her ear. “Fuck you look so beautiful like this.” She could feel drool pooling around her fingers and down her wrist from Lyra’s mouth, and she groaned, sliding her other hand up Lyra’s thighs and into her knickers. Hari had never touched another girl like this before, but as soon as she felt the smooth lips between Lyra’s legs, soaking wet, Hari knew exactly what to do. Sliding two fingers inside of the blonde, she teased her, slowly, fucking her with her fingers and drawing out adorable little whines from the other girl. Hari was certain she could come just from those sounds, as she kissed her neck some more, teasing her clit with her thumb as she moved her fingers faster. Lyra moaned louder around the fingers in her mouth and Hari shuddered. “Fuck princess, I want you to come on my fingers so bad,” she said in her ear. “I really need it, need to feel you shudder and clench as you come all over my fingers and gush down my wrist baby. It would make me feel so good to know I made you come so hard,” she said. Lyra’s eyes rolled back as Hari spoke, and Hari could see a shiver up her spine. Hari grinned, “That’s it princess, just like that. Fuck, you take my fingers so well. You’re so close aren’t you?” Lyra nodded, shivering. Hari hummed in approval. “You’re such a good girl for me, how about this, I’m going to give you to the count of ten to come for me, eh?” Lyra groaned, legs shaking as Hari teased her clit more. “One.” Lyra whined. “Two.” A shiver. “Three.” Hari felt her drip down her wrist as she got closer to the edge. “Four.” Lyra’s breath quickened. “Five.” Her back arched. “Six.” Lyra whimpered. “Seven.” Hari swirled her thumb around Lyra’s clit. “Eight.” Lyra’s breathing was getting more erratic. “Nine.” Lyra whined loud despite Hari’s fingers in her mouth and Hari was forced to cover her mouth fully with her hand. “Ten.” Lyra shivered and shook, coming hard on Hari’s fingers. Hari fingered her through her orgasm, helping her ride the shockwaves as come dripped down Hari’s wrist and towards her forearm. Hari groaned, sure she had probably come herself just from watching Lyra come undone on her fingers, and slid her fingers out from between Lyra’s legs, and licked them clean, humming at the taste of the other woman on her lips. Lyra watched her, shuddering as she attempted to catch her breath, her mouth still covered by Hari’s hand. Hari smirked, removing her hand and Lyra trembled.

“F-for someone who’s never done that before, you sure as hell know how to make a girl have the best orgasm of her life,” Lyra said.

Hari grinned, feeling rather proud of herself for that. “Good,” Hari said with a purr.

“Oh my god,” Lyra shivered, trying to catch her balance, as she stood fully, her legs were shaky, and Hari wrapped an arm around her waist. “Well now I’m going to have to marry you, because you’ve officially ruined me for all other women,” she said. Hari laughed.

“Glad I could help.”

Lyra shuddered. “I rather feel like I should return the favor,” she said.

Hari swallowed at the prospect, the thought of Lyra on her knees for her, turned Hari on more than she could possibly say. She had never especially cared for oral the few times Jeremey had ever bothered, but the thought of Lyra stuffed full of a cock rather did make Hari want to try it out. She was going to have to do a great deal of research first, she thought. Hari merely grinned. “In good time princess, in good time, now then,” she said getting on her motorbike, “Where too?” Lyra shivered, and adjusted herself, onto the bike, she wrapped her arms around Hari’s waist, sending a shiver up Hari’s spine as she did so. “I have a flat here in London,” she said. Hari nodded, and revved the bike’s engine, pulling it up and into the air, causing Lyra to shriek, and wrap her arms tighter around Hari’s stomach, her claws digging into her a bit. It was all Hari could do not to groan. For the first time ever, Hari was actually enjoying her Halloween. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, brought to you by the letter A for angst!

The next morning found Hari unusually cheerful as she arrived at work, she had spent most of the night, fantasizing about Lyra, pinning her down in her bed, and fucking her with a rather impressive cock, and filling her to the brim with come. Hari wasn’t quite sure what to make of this particular dream, as she had less than no desire to be an actual man. Shaking her head, she had opted not to think too much of it, and instead just enjoy the dream for what it was. She had awoken with a throbbing need between her thighs that she had never before experienced and she was quite certain she needed to ask Lyra out again as soon as possible.

“You’re looking cheerful Potter,” drawled an all too familiar voice. Hari rolled her eyes. Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was, technically a colleague though he liked to act as though he were Hari’s boss, they both worked in the same part of the Ministry, though Lucius had been there longer and he had technically trained Hari. “Had a good night did you?”

“I did actually, thank you,” she said, barely able to conceal the broad grin on her face. Lucius smirked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Well don’t keep me in suspense, Potter. I’m dying to know what you got up to that has you looking so utterly cheerful this morning. Hari considered indulging him, the two were not nearly close enough for Hari to get into the finer details about her life with him. The Wizarding World was… still questionable when it came to same-sex relationships. Hari was fairly certain Lucius was gay himself, though she had no proof of it, but as a general rule, she didn’t think it wise to announce to the most gossipy man in the Ministry how she had gotten laid in the back alley of a lesbian nightclub.

“Just got to enjoy myself for a change,” she said. Lucius eyed her suspiciously.

“Quite,” he said. “I for one had a dreadful night, my daughter came home at an ungodly hour, no doubt on the back of some boy's motorbike, by the sounds of it,” Lucius sighed, stirring his coffee.

“I can’t imagine any of my kids ever dating,” Hari said.

Lucius laughed, “That’s what you think. Then the next thing you know they’re nearly twenty and it’s bugger off dad, I’m going out. No, you cannot meet my boyfriend because I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Hari blinked, “Your daughter’s already twenty?” she asked. Hari didn't know much about Lucius' personal life, she knew vaguely that Lucius had one child, and she suspected, she was just as pompous and prim as he was. 

“She’ll be twenty in June,” Lucius replied.

Hari suddenly felt herself sweating. “J-June?” she repeated.

“Yes,” Lucius replied. “I’m sure I’ve told you this a dozen times, Lyra’s birthday is right next to James’. She’s the fifth and he’s the ninth right?”

Hari swallowed, _Lyra Malfoy. Bloody hell,_ she thought. How had she not put two and two together? Looking at Lucius now, Lyra looked, not identical to her father, but at least very similar. The silver eyes, the blonde hair, Hari felt as though she might be sick. If Lucius was still talking to her, she wasn’t quite hearing him, standing up quickly, Hari made her way out of the Ministry cafeteria and ran into the bathroom, certain she was having a panic attack. She had had sex with Lyra Malfoy. _This was not bloody good,_ she thought. Running into one of the stalls, and sitting down on the nearest toilet trying to calm her racing nerves before she passed out.

 _Pull yourself together, Potter,_ she growled to herself, as she sat with her head between her knees, trying to catch her breath. She still had a long day left ahead of her, and she needed to be able to get through it. She reminded herself.

The good news was, Lucius, needn’t ever know, it wasn’t as if they were friends, and it was clear Lyra wasn’t about to tell her father anything. It was a mistake, that was it, all Hari had to do was calmly go back to work, and act as though nothing had ever happened. She told herself, starting to finally get her breathing back under control. She had learned quite a bit from her mind-healer a few years back, and for the most part she had almost completely gotten her generalized anxiety in check, after years of abuse at the hands of her aunt and uncle had left her with an acute case of PTSD. She still didn't like conflict, and the thought of ever making someone mad enough that they might inflict the pain on her that Uncle Vernon had, still made her tremble. But as long as Lucius didn't know anything, she was fairly certain she would be fine. 

But of course, Hari’s life couldn’t be that simple. No sooner had she made her way out of the bathroom and towards her office than she saw none other than Lyra Malfoy striding towards her. Hari’s eyes widened, she stood, frozen to the spot, equal parts confused and terrified. Lyra was wearing a sinfully tight dress that was as short as it was tight. Hari groaned, she was just about to open her mouth to inform Lyra that she couldn’t just show up at her job, and how the hell had she found her anyway, when Lyra smiled brightly, looking just behind Hari. Hari turned, there, just a few feet from her stood Lucius bloody Malfoy. _Bugger it all to hell,_ she thought.

“Darling, what brings you here?” Lucius asked, striding right up beside Hari as if to torture her.

Lyra smiled, “You forgot your lunch, and I happened to be in the neighborhood,” she said, handing Lucius what looked like a surprisingly non-descript brown paper bag. Lucius smiled, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek and Hari did all she could not to groan. “And who is this?” Lyra asked, looking over at Hari at last, Hari could feel her face burning red under the blonde’s attention.

“Oh Lyra, this is my colleague, Hari, she started working here a few months ago wasn’t it?” Lucius asked. Hari nodded, not able to speak. “She’s very shy,” Lucius said.

“So it would seem,” Lyra said with a smile, turning her attention back to her father as if nothing had happened. Hari swallowed hard. “Well that’s all, just wanted to bring you your lunch,” she grinned, gave Hari and her father a little finger wave then turned on her heel and made her way across the Ministry floor, she paused suddenly then turned around. “Actually, can I borrow Hari for a second?” she said. Hari’s heart raced and she gave Lyra a glare at that. “Only, I’m not sure how to get out of here, I’m all turned around,” she said.

Lucius merely shrugged, then turned to Hari, “You don’t mind, do you? Only Lyra doesn’t have a lot of positive female influences in her life, since her mother died last year. I’m worried if she doesn’t get some girlfriend’s soon she’s going to wind up pregnant.”

Hari nodded, staring confused at Lucius, then made her way across the marble floor towards Lyra. “What the bloody hell are you doing?” she hissed. Lyra merely smirked, curling her arm in Hari’s as she had the night before. Hari looked around, nervously, half expecting an Auror to pop out and arrest her for explicit queerness in a public setting.

“You’re much too jumpy you know that? You really need to relax,” Lyra said with a grin, walking Hari towards the lifts.

“For someone who doesn’t know where she’s going, you sure know where you’re going,” Hari hissed.

“Oh please, I grew up in this godforsaken place, you think I don’t know my way around the Ministry? Father just worries about me so,” she laughed.

“He seems to think you need a positive female influence,” Hari said, as Lyra pushed the button for the lift.

Lyra grinned, “I quite agree, and I can’t think of a more suitable candidate than you Hari,” she said.

Hari shivered, at the sound of her name coming out of Lyra's mouth again. Hari shook her head. “We can’t be doing this,” she argued.

Lyra eyed her, looking rather disappointed. “Why?”

“Because I work with your father for starters, you're almost half my age and your father would literally murder me.”

“Oh please.” The lift arrived and Lyra stepped in, releasing Hari's arm as she did so. She eyed the other woman expectantly. Hari groaned, stepping into the lift, as the doors closed behind her. “As far as I’m aware, my father has never mentioned you in all these six months, and I’m fairly certain you aren’t friends by the looks of it. So at best you’re colleagues who vaguely work together. Second, your age has nothing to do with this, I’m an adult, I can make my own decisions, and I very much would like to see where this can go. Thirdly, all things considered, I think my father doesn’t get a say in my life anymore.”

“You’re just lashing out because your mother died,” Hari hissed. “I know what it’s like, I lost my parents at a very young age.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that,” Lyra replied, sounding somehow both sincere and dismissive at the same time. “But don’t presume to know how I’m reacting, or what I’m doing. My father lost the right to tell me what to do the moment I became an adult.”

Hari sighed, she didn’t know what she wanted in all of this, she was so confused, “Why didn’t you tell me who you were in the first place?” she asked.

Lyra snorted, “Shockingly, I don’t go around advertising my full identity in a lesbian bar, to strangers I rarely intend on getting to know. Coming from the most infamous pureblood family in Europe, being a lesbian isn’t exactly the most ideal.” Hari remained silent throughout Lyra’s rant. “Look,” Lyra sighed. “If you really don’t want to see me again, fine, I will leave. But if you felt anything akin to what I did last night, then I think we owe it to ourselves to at least give this a shot.”

Hari sighed, “I did... feel something last night, and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about you after I took you home, but I don’t know if I’m ready for all of this. I mean I _just_ have started to realize I even like women. Plus I have kids, and my life is just really complicated.”

Lyra smiled, “I understand. You’re not ready,” as if on cue, the lift came to a halt at the ground floor, and Lyra stepped out, giving one last fleeting look to Hari, before turning on her heel, and vanishing into the Ministry courtyard, leaving Hari alone once more. She sighed, feeling more confused and conflicted than ever.

The rest of the day found Hari distracted. On the one hand, there was Lyra, arguably the most beautiful witch Hari had ever seen, so eager, and earnest, and curious, and Hari found there was a part of her who really wanted to see where things could go with the other girl. On the other hand, there was her father, and the fact that Hari had children, and her ex-husband, who cool though he usually was, she had the distinct impression he would not be particularly cool with the idea of Hari dating another woman. Hari groaned, she didn't know how long she had been thinking about this, or more specifically how long she had been thinking about Lyra specifically, only that by the time she arrived at her flat that Friday night, she had realized she had spent the vast majority of her day thinking about Lyra. She was utterly fucked, she thought shaking her head. 

She didn’t sleep particularly well that night. Her mind was full of questions. _Could she really date someone so young?_ More importantly, _could she really introduce someone new into her children’s lives?_ Hari groaned. _What if they hated her?_ Her mind supplied for her. 

_Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?_ She thought. _You haven't even decided whether or not you want to ask the girl out proper, and you're already concerned about introducing her to your children? One step at a time. You're not Jeremey after all._ Jeremey had, much to Hari's immense displeasure, introduced their children to his new girlfriend after only a week of their dating. Sure, that had been six months ago now, but the point remained the same, she wasn't going to make the same mistake her ex-husband had. She wasn't about to introduce her children to anyone she was seeing until she knew that things were a lot more serious. 

Hari snorted, _what are you even talking about?_ She thought to herself. _No doubt Lyra's forgotten all about you by. now,_ if both Sam the bartender and Lucius were any judge, it seemed as though Lyra more than got around. 

Hari only wished her thoughts about the blonde had ended there, by Saturday evening, Hari had found herself fantasizing about what it would be like to actually date a girl like Lyra, she had imagined a dozen different scenarios now, between different dates she could take her on, and what they might get up to afterward. She had found herself staying up deep into the night, researching about butches and femmes and once more feeling seen in a way she had never before thought possible. The realization that she was a butch, and that there was an identity that finally felt as though it fit her hit with the most profound intensity Hari had ever experienced. _This was where she belonged_ , she thought. 

By Monday morning, Hari felt a newfound confidence in her identity. She had ordered a few suits by owl, and she’d even discovered several spells that she felt could be of benefit to her in the bedroom. It was all at once, both overwhelming and exhilarating, she had never before felt so alive, and free.

This feeling was short-lived however, for the moment she arrived back at the office, and saw the look on Lucius Malfoy’s face, she knew she was utterly screwed.

“What did you say to my daughter?” Lucius demanded the moment she stepped off the lift, his arms folded and his eyes narrowed.

“Er…” Hari was trying to keep her cool, but she could feel a panic rising in her chest.

“I asked you to be her friend, so why did I come home to find her moping about the house all bloody weekend?”

“What makes you think it was me?” Hari asked. “Maybe one of her boy toys broke up with her,” she tried not to laugh at her own little joke.

“You were the last person to speak to her, according to the house elves she came home immediately after stopping by here and hadn’t left her room once. Not once, in days! I couldn’t even coax her out with the promise of shopping, now to me, it seems like you’ve bloody said something to her, so you’re going to march right back out of this building, floo to my house, and apologize this instant.”

Hari blinked, staring at Lucius Malfoy, thoroughly confused. “Erm…” _He couldn't be serious,_ she thought.

“Please Hari, I can’t stand to see my daughter so devastated. I just want her to be happy. I know you would do anything to see your boys happy wouldn’t you?”

Hari sighed, she couldn’t quite argue with that, nodding, she turned around and stepped onto the lift and made her way back down towards the floos. Not that she had any idea what she was supposed to say to Lyra, _oh by the way your father thinks your miserable because of me, little does he know, eh?_ Hari groaned, shaking her head as she stepped up to the floo and grabbed a handful of powder, and tossed it into the grate. “Lucius Malfoy’s flat,” she said, stepping into the fire. All at once, a swirl of green flames encircled her, and Hari vanished.

The Malfoy’s flat was an impressive penthouse in the heart of London, hardly a flat at all, Hari thought. It was brilliantly decorated in lots of dark woods, and deep green furniture. _Ever the Slytherin,_ Hari thought with a smirk. Swallowing, Hari looked around, there was a long spiral staircase leading up to another landing, and Hari supposed the bedrooms, though she had no idea which one Lyra’s would be. Making her way towards the stairs, Hari climbed them as quick as she could, wondering how Lucius would justify Hari’s absence at the Ministry as she looked around at the row of closed doors. Towards the far end, sat a bright white door with a sparkly pink L on it. Hari smirked, _well it’s either Lyra's, or Lucius really is gay,_ she thought with a chuckle to herself. Knocking softly on the door.

“Go away father,” she heard Lyra’s voice call on the other side of the door. Hari snorted, grabbing the door handle, only it was locked. Pulling out her wand with a sigh, Hari cast a wordless _Alohamora,_ and let herself inside. “Salazar’s bloody bollocks, father!” Lyra growled, from her bed. She froze as Hari stood there, looking at her. “Oh, it’s you,” she said. “What do you want?”

“Your father seems to think I said something to upset you,” Hari replied. “He asked, or rather more accurately, commanded, that I come check on you. Or rather, apologize.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Lyra said, her eyes were red, and the stuffy tone to her voice suggested she had been crying. Hari sighed, crossing the impressively large space that was Lyra’s bedroom, and sat down on the edge of her bed.

“I didn’t expect you would take it this hard,” Hari said. “Actually, I rather thought you’d be off partying with the next woman by now.”

Lyra snorted, “Don’t believe everything you hear about me. Sam’s just jealous because I pull women she can’t,” she said wiping her nose with a tissue. “As for my father, well. He seems to be under the mistaken impression that because I have male friends that this somehow means I’m sleeping with them, and I haven’t wanted to dissuade him from that because the longer he thinks I’m straight the longer he’ll send handsome women to my room to come check on me,” Lyra smiled weakly and Hari couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about everything you’ve said. Doing a lot of research, into the whole, butch/femme thing.”

“And?” Lyra asked.

“You were very right, gods I’ve never felt so seen and understood in all of my life,” she said.

“Hooray for you. Now then, let's just say you’ve apologized and you can go.”

“I haven’t though,” Hari said. “Really I should be thanking you.”

“You’re welcome, now please,” Lyra said with a sigh.

“Do you really want me to go?” Hari asked, giving her a look. Lyra sighed, eyeing her.

“Of course not, you dolt. But you made your position on the matter quite clear, and I’m certainly not going to chase after anyone who isn’t interested in me.”

“Did I say I wasn’t interested?”

“Oh please,” Lyra groaned, rubbing her temples. “I really don’t have the energy for this. You’re not ready to come out yet, you’re afraid your children will hate you or something, or hate me, I get it. I’m a big girl, and I certainly don’t need you, or my father trying to take care of me.”

“I thought it was a butch’s job to take care of femmes,” Hari said.

Lyra snorted, “Well then find a femme who needs taking care of because I’m quite fine on my own.”

Hari eyed her then, “Lyra,” she said. “Look I know it’s only been a few days, and maybe this is crazy, maybe I really am going through a mid-life crisis, but I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I’ve been thinking a lot about this, and I’ll be honest, I don’t know if I can ever tell my children about us, or even if I should introduce them to a relationship before I even figure out if it’s going to work, but I can’t stop thinking about you. I’ve been thinking about you for this entire weekend now, and I fear if I don’t at least see where we can go, I’m going to regret it.”

Lyra looked up at her then, “Do you really mean that, or do you just feel sorry for me, because so help me…” Lyra fell silent then, as Hari pressed their lips together, saying all the things with her kiss that she couldn’t seem to say with words alone. Lyra gasped, wrapping her arms around Hari’s shoulders and pulling her down on top of her in bed. Hari smiled above her, kissing her lips softly.

“You understand, that I intend to date you properly,” she said. “The sex was great, but I want more than just sex with you Lyra, I want to see where this can actually go.”

Lyra nodded, pressing her lips to Hari’s again, “Just let me have this,” she said.

Hari smirked, slipping her knee between Lyra’s legs. “I found a little spell,” Hari said. “That I’ve been fantasizing about trying with you,” she whispered in her ear.

Lyra groaned, arching up towards Hari, “Oh yeah?”

Hari nodded, “But… I really must get back to work,” she said, pressing a kiss to Lyra’s throat.

Lyra groaned. “Tease."

“Promise I’ll take care of you later."

“I’ll hold you too that,” Lyra replied as Hari blew her a kiss and walked out of Lyra’s room, and straight into Lucius Malfoy. It was all Hari could do not to scream.

“I think you and I better have a little talk,” Lucius said.

“Bugger.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius was silent the entire walk from outside Lyra’s room, down the stairs and towards his office, giving Hari somewhat ample time to figure out how she was going to explain herself, not that anything came to mind. “Sit,” Lucius said, as soon as they arrived in his office. It was quite the impressive room, more library than anything else, the walls were surrounded by floor to ceiling bookshelves. In the middle of the room was a fireplace, and two overstuffed Chesterfield chairs.

Hari swallowed, and took a seat as she was told. She opened her mouth, but Lucius held up a hand to silence her. “Don’t. Let me speak,” he remained cool, worryingly so, and Hari bit her lower lip, trying to tamp down the nerves that were threatening to overtake her as the older man remained standing just behind the adjacent chair. “I’m not the foolish man my daughter likes to think that I am, nor am I unaware of what she gets up to when she thinks I’m not looking. I am, you may be surprised to know Potter, quite astute. So naturally, it did not escape my notice, a few days ago, how the very sight of Lyra caused you to blush the most horrid shade of crimson I have ever witnessed. Nor did it escape my notice that my daughter seemed to be eyeing you in a way I have never in my life seen her eye any man.” Hari opened her mouth again, but Lucius spoke over her once more. “I won’t pretend that I entirely understand it, not because I haven’t been tempted myself by the odd man or two, I would be lying if I said that, nor have I allowed an age difference to stop me in such dalliances. However, I want to make something perfectly clear to you Ms. Potter.” Hari swallowed hard. “I love my daughter dearly, she is the only thing I have left in this world, and if you hurt her, I will spend every waking moment for the rest of my life ensuring that it is the last thing you ever do.”

“I…” Hari was speechless, whatever she had been expecting Lucius to say, this had not been it.

“I expect you to court her properly, in a manner befitting a pureblood of her status,” Lucius added, taking a seat at last. “She deserves that.”

“Okay,” Hari said dumbly.

“Furthermore, while I had rather hoped my daughter would wait until marriage, I suppose I can’t begrudge you both a little… intimacy.” Hari groaned. “I would prefer it not be done under my roof,” he said.

“Understood,” Hari replied.

Lucius sighed, “Just please be careful. Not everyone in the Wizarding World is as accepting as I,” he said.

Hari nodded, “Th-thank you, sir,” she said.

“Don’t mention it,” Lucius replied. Hari nodded, and just like that, Hari felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders. “Oh and by the way, please do not sully our workplace by having it off there where anyone might walk in.”

“Of course not,” she replied.

Lucius smiled and nodded, “Excellent, well now that we’ve gotten that out of the way,” he said, clapping his hands together, “how about a spot of tea?”

Hari swallowed, “Er… sure,” she wasn’t sure she could say no now. She hadn’t expected Lucius to be so calm about all of this. Lucius smiled, picking up a silver bell and rang it three times, instantly a house elf appeared beside them.

“Tea, please,” Lucius said, the house elf bowed low then vanished leaving Hari and Lucius once more alone. “It’s so terribly uncouth to yell out for a house-elf, I think.”

“Sure,” Hari replied, not quite sure what to do with that particular information. “Um… I just… sorry not to sound ungrateful or anything, I just didn’t expect you to take this all so well.”

Lucius eyed Hari, crossing his legs as he made himself more comfortable in his chair. “You underestimate me,” he said. “I’m not the awful man that so many seem to take me for.”

“I didn’t say you were.”

“But you obviously thought it. I confess, I’m terribly protective of my daughter, as any good father should be. Were you any one else, I would not have been so accepting.”

“I’m sorry?” Hari asked. The house elf reappeared with a tea pot and two very delicate looking tea cups that made Hari very nervous, and several biscuit. Hari took the tea cup very carefully, pouring herself a cup of tea, and grabbing a biscuit as Lucius spoke. 

“I’ve been watching you for quite some time now. Obviously working together, but I was only a few years ahead of you back at Hogwarts, so I’m well aware of the sort of person you are Ms. Potter. You care deeply about people, you fight for them, as you have your friends, in several instances now I have seen you all but give a perfect stranger the very clothing off your back. It is clear that you would do anything for those you love, and that is the sort of person I want dating my daughter. Witch or not, I believe you will care for her in a way that she deserves.”

“T-thank you,” she said.

Lucius inclined his head towards her then, pouring himself a cup of tea, and grabbing a biscuit. 

“So erm... may I ask what you meant earlier when you discussed you had been tempted by a man or two?” 

Lucius smirked, “Ah yes, well. In my younger days, just after my wife died, I found myself seeking out comfort from others. And there were a few gentlemen who caught my fancy. Mostly Muggles. No wizard who knew me would ever give me the time of day, and I suppose I couldn’t entirely blame them. But the Muggles were more than willing to indulge any passing fancy I might have had.” Hari blinked, fascinated by all of this. “As I got older the men interested in me tended to skew considerably younger. I never went too far down the rabbit hole, but I must say the way in which the Muggles view homosexuality is quite enlightened to say the least, at least compared to us.” 

Hari nodded, “You never fell in love again?” 

“I didn’t say that,” Lucius said with a sigh, staring down into his teacup. There was a young man, who was, quite a gentle soul, no one would have ever dared call him a poof, he was a mans man, as they say, but he was terrified of what his family would think of him, if he allowed himself to be with me for too long. Eventually, he said he couldn’t do it anymore and er... took a wife.” 

Hari frowned, “Oh Lucius, I’m so sorry.” 

“I’ve kept tabs on him, call it my self loathing, apparently not long after his marriage, he drank himself to death. I thought about going to his funeral but, I couldn’t bring myself to do it.” 

Hari stared, she had half a mind to hug the man, but she got the distinct impression that pity would not be well received so instead she stayed in her chair. 

“At any rate,” Lucius said, taking a deep breath. “I’ve been cautious about romance ever since.” 

Hari swallowed and nodded. The rest of their tea was uneventful, they talked, mostly about work, and after what had felt like quite a long time, Hari stood, looking at her watch and nearly gasped. “Merlin’s beard is it already noon? Shouldn’t work be needing us back by now?” Lucius merely shrugged.

“I wouldn’t concern myself with it,” Lucius replied.

“Oh?”

Lucius sighed, “May I be frank with you Ms. Potter?”

“Er?”

“You’re too good for this Ministry,” he said. “You’re a bright witch, if a little idealistic, but you’re far too good for government. What is it you really want to be doing?”

Hari hadn’t really ever considered this before. “I don’t know.”

“Perhaps you should consider that. Maybe you could consider teaching at Hogwarts, or become a Healer, since you seem to have a knack for caring for others, either way, the Ministry is not the place for you.”

“Are you… firing me?”

“Goodness no, I don’t have that sort of power, but I am suggesting that you get out now while you still have a soul,” Lucius replied, taking a sip of tea.

“What about you?”

Lucius chuckled, “My dear girl, it is far too late for me,” he said, setting down his teacup and getting to his feet. Hari looked at him, unsure what to say, he rang the bell once again, and the house elf appeared to clear away their tea service. “Good day, Ms. Potter,” he said. Hari blinked, and just like that, Lucius had left his office, leaving Hari more confused than she had been in quite some time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very very angsty. It's short like chapter 3 but definitely packs a punch.

The following day found Hari tendering her resignation to her boss at the Ministry. Which was, effectively Lucius, he smiled at her as he read over the letter and nodded. “I will get this submitted at once Ms. Potter,” he said.

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy,” she replied, with a smile. “Of course, I’d be more than happy to finish out of the remainder of the week.”

“Nonsense,” Lucius said, then leaned in closer to her and whispered. “Go find what it is you really want to do.”

Hari smiled, barely resisting the urge to offer him a hug, and turned on her heel and left the room without another word.

Out on the street, Hari found herself thinking carefully about what it was that she really wanted to do, rain had just begun to trickle down from the sky, and at the moment what she really wanted to do was to see Lyra. Sneaking off into an alley between two buildings, Hari pulled out her wand, turned on her heel, and disapparated with a crack.

She appeared, just outside the Malfoy’s building, and grinned, as she made her way up towards the elevator up towards the penthouse suite. A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened right into the Malfoy’s penthouse, and Hari stepped out and into the living room. “Lyra?” she called.

Lyra appeared at the banister seconds later. “Hari?”

Hari grinned, “Come to take you away for a bit.”

“Take me away?” Lyra asked, as she descended the stairs. She was wearing pink silk pajama bottoms, and a silk robe that was draped over her shoulders but left her mostly exposed. Hari felt her mouth water at the sight of Lyra’s breasts. So bright, and perky, and looking as though they were glimmering in what little sunlight could be found glimmering in through the windows. It was only the promise to Lucius that she had made the day earlier that she would not ravish his daughter under his roof that stopped her from sprinting across the living room towards her. “I’m not exactly dressed for an adventure,” she said.

Hari groaned to herself, “I don’t know, I think we could get up to quite a lot of fun with you dressed like that.”

Lyra smirked, and rolled her eyes. “I could take the pajama trousers off,” she said.

Hari grinned, “Let me have something to rip off of you later.”

“I’m rather amazed you have any strength not to do it here and now,” she said.

“Would though I could darling.”

“Hmm?” Lyra asked looking perplexed.

“Nothing, let’s just floo back to my place, hmm?” Hari asked.

“Don’t you have work?” Lyra asked, as she made her way over towards Hari. Hari swallowed hard, trying not to stare at all the pale expanse of Lyra’s flesh on display before her.

“No actually,” Hari said. “I quit.”

Lyra’s eyes widened, “Quit?” Hari nodded. Lyra was now right in front of her, and it was all she could do not to pull the blonde into her arms, and kiss her way down her body. “Why did you quit?” Lyra asked, folding her arms over her chest.

“Can we talk about this later? You’re very distracting like this,” Hari licked her lips as if to illustrate her point.

Lyra pulled her robe closed instead, tying it in a knot around her waist, and Hari sighed. “Well?” Lyra asked.

“Because I needed to, I was miserable there and I’m thinking about doing something else.”

Lyra eyed her, arms refolded across her chest. “Such as?”

“Becoming a teacher,” Hari said quickly. She hadn’t really thought much of it, but as soon as she had said it, she realized that this was exactly what she wanted to do.

“Oh?” Lyra asked.

“I like children, I like the idea of being a teacher,” she said, deciding then and there.

“Well then, as long as you have a plan.”

“Always baby,” Hari said, taking Lyra’s hand, and pulling her close, wrapping an arm around Lyra’s waist. Lyra blushed crimson. “Come on, we’d better go.”

“What’s your rush? You can’t kiss me here?” she asked.

Hari smirked, “I’d prefer taking you back to my place, where I can ravish you properly,” she said. “I have a few ideas I’m dying to try out on you,” she purred, walking them towards the floo.

“Oh, like what?” Lyra asked.

“Well,” Hari said grabbing a bit of floo powder, and throwing it into the fire. “Why don’t you wait and see?” she whispered. “Hari Potter’s flat,” she shouted, pulling Lyra with her into the fire. Lyra giggled, as Hari wrapped her arms around her and pressed her lips to Lyra’s.

Seconds later, the two tumbled out of the fireplace and onto the floor, with Hari on top of Lyra, she grinned down at the blonde beneath her, just about to press her lips to Lyra’s again, when she heard a faint voice a few feet away say. “Mum?” Hari looked up from her spot on top of Lyra, and flushed. There, standing in the corner of the room were her three boys, and her ex-husband, looking oddly smug.

“Bollocks,” Hari hissed under her breath, getting to her feet. Lyra got up with her, pulling her robe more closed as she stood, trying to say out of the way.

“Well, well, well,” Jeremey said, arms folded across his chest.

“It’s not what it looks like,” Hari said.

“Oh really? So that wasn’t you falling out of the floo with a half-naked trollop?”

“Don’t talk about her that way,” Hari growled.

Jeremey raised an eyebrow, “You know I’m not really comfortable with you bringing floozies' around the house to just show off in front of my children like this.”

“Our, children,” Hari said. “And really? I would have thought they’d be used to a floozy or two given your taste.”

Jeremey snorted, “I also don’t care for the idea of the boys hanging around a couple of…”

“Watch it,” Hari said. “Why are you here?”

“The boys missed their mum,” Jeremey replied with a snort, as if he was disgusted by the very idea of it. 

Hari sighed, giving Lyra an apologetic glance as she kneeled down so she was more at her boys height. “Well you’re always welcome to stay with me any time guys,” she said.

“Yay,” said the three boys in unison.

“I don’t think so,” Jeremey cut in. “I meant what I said, I’m not comfortable with them being around you and that girl. What is she twelve?”

“I’m twenty-seven,” Lyra lied. Hari shot her a look at that, but Lyra merely stood her ground.

Jeremey snorted, “Regardless. They shouldn’t be allowed to see their mother behaving in such a disturbing manner and thinking it’s acceptable behavior. What kind of example would that set?”

“Seeing their mother happy?” Lyra cut in. “God forbid. They should be forced to witness their mother miserable, married to an oaf like you who doesn’t appreciate her.”

“And you do? Sweetie, I’m sure she’ll learn sooner or later that you’d just in it for her money.”

Lyra glared, “I don’t need her money, I’m actually from a very wealthy family.”

“Really? So then she’s sleeping with you for the money then, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, she practically tried to drain me of every galleon I had,” Jeremey said.

Lyra scoffed, “Get out.”

“Ordering me about are you? In what was once my home? I don’t think so,” Jeremey huffed. Hari sighed, getting to her feet.

“Please don’t do this,” she said, giving her ex-husband a sort of pleading look. “If you ever cared about me, you won’t take my children away from me.”

“What I care about is my children. And they will not be raised by this mouthy brat and you, that I promise you of. Come on boys,” he said grabbing them by the shoulder and ushering them towards the floo.

“I don’t want to go,” said the youngest, wrapping his arms around Hari. Hari could feel tears in her eyes as she held onto her son. “Please don’t make me go mummy,” he cried.

Hari glared at her husband, who merely rolled his eyes grabbing the boy out of her arms, as he kicked and screamed all the way. The middle boy and the eldest, looked sadly at their mother, but knew better than to argue with their father, so they simply got into the floo and vanished in green flames.

The last thing Hari heard before her husband and her youngest vanished was the boy screaming for his mother one last time. Hari turned, burying her head into Lyra’s shoulder, and sobbed.

Lyra held her tight, petting her hair, barely able to conceal her own tears at the situation. “I’m sorry,” Lyra said quietly after a moment. Hari merely shook her head, and the two made their way over to the sofa. Hari curled up into a ball, laying her head in Lyra’s lap as Lyra continued to pet her hair.

After what had felt like hours of sobbing, Hari’s head was throbbing, and she desperately needed a nap, and something to drink, preferably whiskey. Sitting up, the groaned as the room spun. “Hari,” Lyra said quietly. “Listen, I’ve been thinking,” she sighed and Hari looked at her. “I think we should seriously reconsider this,” she said.

Hari frowned, “What?”

“Your ex is never going to allow you to see your children as long as you’re with me, and since I’m the mitigating factor…”

“No,” Hari said firmly, wrapping her arms around Lyra’s shoulders. “Please. I can’t lose you too,” she said. “I will figure something out with Jeremey but… I need for you to give me time to figure this out.”

Lyra swallowed, “Hari I would stay with you through anything, but I can’t come between you and your children,” she said quietly.

“The only one who is coming between me and my children is my ex-husband,” Hari said firmly, cupping Lyra’s face between her hands. “You are not the problem, he is. And I swear to you, I will find the greatest solicitor in London, and I will fight him.”

“I actually might know someone who could help us in this regard,” Lyra said. “Father is one of the top solicitors for the Ministry, and he knows all the best solicitors.”

Hari smiled, “Gods you’re brilliant,” she said pulling Lyra in for a kiss. “See how I couldn’t possibly do this without you?”

Lyra blushed against Hari’s lips. “You won’t have to,” she promised. “I’ll put in a call to father later. For now, let’s get you something to eat, and then get you into bed.”

Hari gave her a weak sort of smile, “Trying to get me into bed are we?”

“For sleeping,” Lyra said.

Hari pouted a little, “Very well,” she said. Lyra smiled kissing her forehead, and got to work preparing them supper. She was surprisingly good, Hari noted as she ate the food Lyra had prepared for them. She never would have guessed someone like Lyra who didn’t particularly seem like the domestic sort and who had grown up with no doubt dozens of house elves would know anything about cooking. 

After dinner, Lyra carefully walked Hari towards her bedroom and helped her change out of her clothes, she hadn’t even realized how exhausted she was until she had climbed into bed. Lyra climbed in beside her, and Hari wrapped her arm around Lyra’s waist, and pulled her close to her chest, inhaling the scent of Lyra’s shampoo as she closed her eyes, and fell fast asleep. 


End file.
